


[Podfic] Rated R for Explicit Language

by Zip



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip/pseuds/Zip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Stereokem's wonderful Rated R for Explicit Language.</p><p>Original Summary by Stereokem:</p><p> <br/>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin had a filthy fucking mouth.</p><p>    (Fortunately, so did Harry Hart).</p><p>    -----<br/>Merlin buzzed into being over both of their coms. “Galahad. Arthur. You two all right?”</p><p>    “Yeah, we’re fucking fantastic, ‘fanks. We’re comin’ out, tell me you’ve got extraction on the fucking stand-by.”</p><p>    “Did you—”</p><p>    “Yeah, we fucking got it done, an’ now genius ‘ere ‘as got ‘imself a bloody injury, so tell me you’ve extraction outside, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rated R for Explicit Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rated R for Explicit Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486896) by [stereokem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem). 



Obviously all credit for the writing and imagining of this fic goes to the lovely [stereokem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem)!

* * *

 

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kingsmanpodfics/rated-r-for-explicit-language)

[Tumblr](http://kingsmanpodfics.tumblr.com/post/114388324049/here-it-finally-is-i-really-hope-you-all-enjoy)  - Link broken, will be fixed eventually, sorry guys.


End file.
